


Korra's Lessons

by God1643



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Excessive Swearing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God1643/pseuds/God1643
Summary: This is a collection of people who know Korra getting more and more fed up with her shit, and having some more wisdom. Starting with her mother after Korra's frustrated conversation with her mother after failing to break up the Water Tribe's rising tensions.





	Korra's Lessons

“Korra! You get your fucking ass back in this hut! Right now!” Korra froze, out of pure, stunned shock. Her mother had _ never _ sworn, as long as Korra had been alive to remember. Senna was a very calm tempered woman, the angriest Korra had ever seen her was a small flash of frustration in her eyes when she was young.

To hear her swearing like a sailor and to watch her dark face turn bright red was, well, in a word, _ terrifying. _

“What?” Korra was stammering, stunned speechless.

“I said, you get the fuck back in here right now!” Senna’s voice could have matched a blizzard wind for volume, and the frustrated rage in it was even louder. Korra, stunned beyond imagining, stumbled back inside.

Senna pushed her daughter onto the sofa and forced a steaming cup of tea into her hands.

“_ You _ will sit there! And _ we _ will have a CIVILIZED CONVERSATION!” Korra was almost sure the earth shook, cringing away from her mother, utterly reproached and ridiculously scared.

“Now…” Senna straightened up and brushed her hair back behind her ears, now eerily composed. “We will address your concerns in a peaceful and serene manner, and go back over our prior conversation.”

“Okay.” Korra had never heard her own voice so meek.

“The reason that your Father and I did not inform you regarding your father’s banishment was because it was not any of your business. It was the most painful time of your father’s life, and watching my beloved betrothed tear himself apart with agonized grief is almost too much to remember, let alone bearing it at the time.”

“Next, your claim that you did not want a normal childhood. Well, I can say for certainty that you did not _ always _ want to be the Avatar. There was a time when you wanted to make dolls for the other little girls who did not have them. There was a time where you wanted to be a Princess of the Earth Kingdom.”

“There was a time where all you wanted was to learn to sew with my mother and I. You are not driven by a sole desire to be the Avatar. If you were, you would not have a boyfriend, you would not have friends, and you would not ever bother returning here to visit us.”

“Next, your anger at being trapped here for your youth. And I must ask you, what other option did we have? Send a nine year old who would never have listened to us warning you of the dangers of the world, to those dangers? 

“A girl who would have run _ at _ a pedophile to ‘beat him up’ in Republic City? A girl who would have run towards a kidnapping and had her throat slit as an unnecessary witness? Were we to allow you to become some ‘loose end’ to be ‘tied up’? A statistic on a piece of paper?”

“You have seen what you did _ now _, when you are slightly more even tempered than age nine, and you still had your bending taken away by a madman, and you were kidnapped by a bloodbender.”

“What if Tarlokk had been more evil, huh? What if he had raped you, starved you to death and left your corpse dumped in a snowdrift by his mountain retreat? Huh? What then?”

“The World would be doomed.”

“Exactly!”

“Next, your belief that only Unalaq believes in you. _ That _ , is the biggest crock of utter pissing gobshite I have ever heard _ in my fecking life _.” Korra blinked harshly yet again at her mother’s sudden growth of both an old hidden accent and a swearing addiction.

“I believe in you. I love you enough to watch your face fall as I tear into your self worth right now, knowing for a certainty that you will grow from my harshness. Your father believes in you, he knows the love in your heart, but he also knows that you are not wise enough to realise that the love you carry is for _ all _, not just the people near you.”

“Those spirits in the Forest attacked you because you violated their domain with the aggression you bear. You failed to break through the ice above the Light in the Dark not because your attacks were not strong enough, but because you _ tried _ to attack it _ at all _.”

“You attempted to use the Dark within you to bring the Light to the World, and therefore failed. It took the Avatar State, the representation of Light and Love in the world, to pierce that ice.”

“The lesson you should have taken was that your aggression was insufficient, when in reality you stupidly took the idea that the Avatar State is a sort of ‘get out of this situation’ ability.”

“It is called the Avatar State because that mental ‘state’ is what every Avatar should strive for at all times, not that it is a time to tap into your abilities. If you can reach those abilities at all times, then you have _ achieved _ the Avatar State, but you have not _ activated _ it.”


End file.
